


Eugenics

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Series: My World War 2 AU's [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - World War II, Eugenics, M/M, Mpreg, Nazi Eugenics, Nazi Germany, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Seb Vettel is an Omega, married to a Finnish Alpha named Heikki who is a member of the Gestapo, and works at the Lebensborn facility in Cologne. But he’s very unsatisfied in his marriage as it is discovered that his husband has a very low chance of ever giving him children due to impotency. As he cannot have children with his husband, it is determined legally that Seb may stray from his wedding bed in order to provide the German Reich with young as he is racially valuable.
Relationships: Heikki Huovinen/Sebastian Vettel, Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Series: My World War 2 AU's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043910
Kudos: 18





	Eugenics

Sebastian felt unsatisfied. He felt empty.

He’d dreamt of children from a young age and had hoped that when he married at the age of 20 that something would come of it, but after 5 years there were still no children in his home. The husband he chose, the man he thought could provide him children, was proving to be very infertile.

The Omega had first gotten himself checked over, but the doctors had told him there was nothing wrong with his uterus and ovaries after various chemical tests. Instead, his husband had an extremely low sperm count and few seed that would survive a trip to the ovaries.

At first, the 25-year-old wanted to file for a divorce on the grounds of infertility, but his father wouldn’t let him in fear of losing his status within the Nazi party. He’d grumbly accepted not to divorce, and instead sought a lawyer to find out other options instead.

The option: lawful cheating.

This way, Seb would stay married to Heikki and any child he would bear while straying from his wedding bed would be recognized as Heikki’s and therefor receiving full Aryan status. It was a respectable middle ground, and lawful cheating was only available to Omegas and Beta women who were racially valuable.

Thus, Seb went to every Nazi party without his husband or wedding ring, letting Alphas think he was still available to breed with. He even bedded a couple potent SS-officers, but it didn’t satisfy him.

* * *

Yet one day, Seb accidentally bumped into one of the many prisoners from the nearby camp Stalag V-A.

Well, not exactly bump into, but the German _spotted_ the prisoner.

The Alpha in question had been put to physical labour by digging graves at the cemetery Seb frequently visited to lay flowers at the graves of his grandparents. He’d removed the top of his uniform and was basically showing off his well trained and muscled upper body. He was clearly a soldier.

When the Omega had passed the working men, one smell overpowered the others and basically made him moan and shudder in pleasure. That particular scent was a mix of petrol, dirt, eucalyptus and burned sandalwood. He could sniff the man out easily and observe him at work.

After asking the observing SS-officer to the designated number of the prisoner, Sebastian filed a request with the Stalag V-A camp to breed with the soldier in question, which was approved.

* * *

Mark growled when the Omega entered the room where his hands were bound to the bed. He didn’t like being in this position, nor the reason why. _Breeding purposes_ , the reason this Omega was even here.

The Omega in question was beautiful though. Lean build, soft stomach, perfect legs, well rounded hips, beautiful blonde hair, bright blue eyes, an oval shaped face, rosy cheeks, plump lips and a beautiful smile. He smelled like roses, and the scent of the young man’s fertility made the Alpha growl.

As he was lying flat on the bed, the RAF pilot watched as the German undressed himself and reveal his porcelain white skin and worked with his hands and mouth to get the pilot’s cock up to sink himself down onto and ride the pilot to breed himself.

The Alpha inside of the Commonwealth soldier wanted to fuck the Omega hard into the matrass and even nail him against the wall or on the floor to breed the beauty. But his chained hands made that impossible.

The German was moaning loud in pleasure and sweating hard, it looked delicious.

Mark licked his lips a couple times and even thrusted up into the Omega to make him moan louder. He knew his cock was stretching the Omega good, that he brought the Omega pleasure.

The young blonde would look even more delicious with his belly swelling outward.

The soldier struggled against the rope in another attempt to free himself and get on with the breeding.

* * *

Seb had not expected the soldier he’d chosen to be able to break through the ropes, but it had made the sex even better. Heikki had never fucked him so intensely, not even in Heat.

The commonwealth soldier had properly ploughed him into the matrass and hadn’t been worn out at all after their first orgasm, he’d continued his brutal pace and had filled the Omega up until his womb and birth channel were absolutely full, pretty much guaranteeing a pregnancy.

The German had limped away from the room they’d used, probably looking a bit dazed, debouched, slightly shaking with the aftershocks of the many, many orgasms he had and drenching his underwear and pants with the semen that were leaking out of him.

When he arrived at the facility he was working at, one of his colleagues started laughing and waving his hand in front of his nose. “Oh my God, you really stink like Alpha there! Was he good though?”

“He was magnificent.” Sebastian told, looking quite pleased. It was still uncomfortable to sit, but it was the reminder of the good sex he had the night before with a handsome Alpha.

Nico was smiling. “You got some sort of picture for me?”

The Omega from Heppenheim took out a file and handed it over to his colleague.

“By God, Seb, you fucked a British Australian soldier?!” the other Omega, originally from Wiesbaden, asked. He looked pretty surprised. “Not that I’d blame you, he’s got a very handsome face.”

“He’s incredibly strong too, doesn’t shy away from giving me a good pounding. God, I needed that.”

Nico threw down the file. “Seriously, I still don’t understand why you married Heikki.”

“I too think it might have been a mistake.” Seb sighed as he started on some paperwork.

“The only good thing currently is his affiliation with the Gestapo, but that’s literally _it_. Are you going back to that soldier though? You think that I too could go there and get pounded by a soldier?”

“I think that’s up to the camp leaders. I’d say just file a request and see what comes out of it.”

The older Omega hummed. “Maybe I’ll do just that. Don’t worry, I’m not gonna take your man.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Good to know.”

* * *

The second time Seb went to the camp, his chosen was no longer bound to the bed as he’d requested that. Immediately after entering the room, the Omega was pressed against the wall and fucked in that spot before being thrown on the bed. There, he offered his leaking wet hole once more. He wanted to be fucked well, filled to the brim with semen.

But that night, the Australian Alpha had a different idea.

And at the end of it, Sebastian was delirious with pleasure. He’d been fucked by the Alpha’s tongue, fingers and cock multiple times, all while he was lying on his belly and with his face in the sheets. He didn’t want to leave this Alpha, who gave him everything he needed.

“You’ll have me pregnant in no time.” the German murmured. He could smell the man’s virility.

Their child would be beautiful, and he’d love the child he created with this soldier very dearly. Maybe he’d even fall pregnant with multiples, an honour only bestowed on those who are most fertile.

The soldier licked his lips and penetrated the Omega beneath him once more with his cock.

Seb moaned as the man did that. As he was being fucked, he bared his neck in submission as he felt those teeth on his skin. Even though he was Mated and married, this Alpha was far more dominant.

Infidelity never felt so good.

The German clawed at the sheets as his orgasm was approaching, feeling another load of sperm being shot into him and his channel was milking every drop out of that big fat Alpha dick.

After being with this amazing Alpha, there was no way his husband would be able to satisfy him again.

* * *

“Congratulations misters Huovinen, you’re having a child.”

The German Omega smiled widely and laid a hand on his stomach. There was a little bulge growing out already. He was carrying his soldier’s child. He couldn’t wait to inform Mark about his pregnancy.

Heikki laid his larger hand on top of his husband’s. Letting his partner stray from their wedding bed was a pretty hard thing to do, but now Seb had exactly what he wanted: a child. Seb had a happy look on his face, a thing every Alpha husband wanted to see on their partner.

The baby might not be biologically his, but he’d love it anyway.

“Thank you, doctor.” the Alpha said, dismissing the Beta physician, and turned back to his Mate.

This child had saved his marriage.

* * *

Mark was once more brought to that bedroom from his cell and was now waiting for that delicious German Omega. He always looked forward to having sex with him again.

The Omega’s body reacted so well to his touch; it was just like pleasuring a virgin. Obviously, the Omega never had a skilled Alpha touching them if they reacted like that to a strange Alpha and not to their husband and Mate.

The RAF pilot knew from the first moment he smelled the young blonde’s Alpha that the guy did not satisfy the Omega well. His smell was rather weak, but the other Alpha smelled like paper, nicotine and a strange mix of metal that was straight up repelling and it smelled more like Beta than Alpha. Only the strength of the scent told that it was actually an Alpha.

Seb entered. He was glowing, his eyes were shining and there was a very happy smile on his face.

Webber purred upon seeing the Omega again and grabbed the young man’s hips as soon as he got close enough. Then he kissed him _hard_.

The German moaned and his hands went to the pilot’s strong neck.

“Mark… I’m having your child.”

The Australian’s eyes went wide and he quickly quit the kiss, looking into Seb’s blue eyes.

Sebastian was smiling and moved one hand to feel the curve of his belly.

“I got you pregnant already…” the Alpha looked sad.

“You did.” the blonde kissed the taller man once more. “But my own Alpha cannot satisfy me anymore now I’ve felt you inside of me. I’m horny for you, my baby daddy. Please, have me.” and he offered his body to the older man by exposing it button by button.

Mark growled and started sucking hickeys into that porcelain skin. His cock was already hard, but he didn’t take it out just yet. He wanted to give the pleasure. His baby was growing inside this beautiful Omega, so he deserved something special.

* * *

Seb loved the allied soldier’s attention. It just felt so satisfying.

He was finally going to have a baby, and he’d created that child with this handsome Alpha above him who was making love to him, something his husband had only done on their wedding night.

He knew this man was going to get him pregnant, and it had already happened.

His child was going to be as strong as its father and was probably going to look like him too.

“Yes, Alpha, have me!” the German screamed. “I need you; I need to feel your strength… remind me why I chose you, please!”

“I will make you feel like you’ve never felt before. Every time you look upon our child, you will remember how I’ve satisfied you, how I took you.”

Sebastian bared his neck, feeling the Aussie’s teeth on his Adam’s apple to once more force him into total submission as the Alpha fucked him harder and harder, making him scream.

His inner Omega felt so satisfied each time Mark fucked him, reacting to the dominance this Alpha showed. It wanted to break the existing bond and bond anew with the Alpha currently above him.

“Yes.” the Omega whispered as he laid there pliantly on the bed, just taking what the Alpha was giving him. He was in love, madly in love with the Alpha who was currently pounding into him.

* * *

The RAF pilot took his pleasure from the German who had his legs spread wide for him. The beautiful Omega was a cock slut for him after he’d overpowered the Omega’s actual Alpha by breeding the beautiful thing so well it returned to him every time because it wanted cock.

Sebastian Vettel was extremely beautiful and would make an amazing trophy Mate once this war was over.

Mark would show him off to all his friends and family. Some of his friends would be jealous that he captured such a young and beautiful Mate for himself. He’d _never_ share his Mate.

If only he was able to kill Sebby’s current Mate, get somewhere safe and Mate with him…

* * *

Or maybe not.

Seb still continued to leave every single night and their relationship was deteriorating.

The Finn followed him once, finding out that his husband wasn’t doing it with a colleague of his or any SS-officer or Wehrmacht officer. No, his husband was doing the nasty with a _prisoner_. A _military_ prisoner.

It made the Alpha growl in anger.

Apparently Seb thought an enemy soldier was better for him. He couldn’t have that.

About a month after the first time the Gestapo agent followed his husband, he did it again. This time, with his service gun. He was going to kill the man.

Sebby obviously knew nothing… and lead him straight to the prisoner at Stalag V.-A.

Heikki waited until his husband would at least be penetrated by the other man before he tore the door open and drew his gun to shoot the other Alpha.

Sebastian was on the bed, just lying there while panting as cum was dripping out of his hole. He looked debauched, lustful and just plainly delicious. He looked like a _whore_ in this state, and in no condition to be someone’s married partner. A pregnant whore.

“Heikki?! Why…? How…?” the Omega was in total shock that his Mate and husband was at the prison camp with his gun pointed straight at him.

“Where is he?” the Gestapo agent snarled. “Where’s that man who you think is better for you?”

But before he got an answer from his husband, an arm went around his neck that blocked his windpipe and his own Omega disarmed him. The person behind him then threw the Finn against a wall.

Heikki was able to turn around before he was faced with a very angry and possessively growling Alpha.

This Alpha was naked and smelled exactly like the scent his Mate always had on him when he returned. This was the Alpha his husband was cheating with.

The Alpha in question started punching him and twisting his body in impossible positions, breaking bones and dislocating joints.

The pain was scrutinizing.

Finally, the Gestapo agent was thrown onto the floor and could do nothing but watch as his husband was fucked by the other Alpha and enjoying it too. His husband was just a cock slut, letting any dominant Alpha have him as long as he was getting fucked.

* * *

Seb was enjoying getting fucked by his baby daddy, and he made that known by moaning loud and praising his Alpha in whatever language his brain was set on. His Mate was lying in the corner, broken and watching him receive pleasure from another. But he didn’t care.

After tonight, he’d be free from his stupid marriage, free from the bond he currently had. He’d re-Mate and re-bond, this time with an Alpha who gave him true satisfaction as an Omega.

“Tell your husband how much you like my cock.” Mark growled.

The Omega moaned. “Yes, Mark! You fuck me so well, with your big and fat cock. Pound into me like you mean it, like you want me to be yours. Ah! Yes, there! I love you, I love you so much.” and he came again, his hungry hole squeezing and wringing the sperm out of the Alpha.

* * *

The Australian soldier instinctively wanted to knot and bite the man underneath him, but he first had to take care of something before he did that. He pulled out, making the Omega whine, and left the bed to pick the broken Alpha up from the ground and dragged him towards the bed.

Mark used both his hands to literally squeeze the life out of the Finn and did that in front of Seb, proving he was the better Alpha and Mate to him. He growled, enjoying taking the other Alpha’s life. His primal side was completely taking over.

“I will make you mine soon.” the pilot said to the Omega, before his hands truly closed around the Gestapo agent’s throat. His grip both squashed the windpipe and broke the neck.

“We should get out of here.” the German said, wrapping his arms around his soon-to-be Mate. “A safe place to Mate and raise our child.”

“Yes.” Webber agreed. “I’ll make you a nest. For us.”

* * *

The dead body of Heikki Huovinen wasn’t found until 8 am in the morning.

That’s also when the camp guards noticed that one of their prisoners was missing from their cell and thus raised the alarm.

But the escaped prisoner was long gone and had disappeared into the Black Forest that surrounded the area around the camp, and he could be anywhere from the border region to a city more east.

Two days later, when Sebastian Huovinen hadn’t shown up at work, he was reported absent.

As his Alpha had been found dead previous, officers went to the home to find it totally deserted.

What the SS officers did find, however, were the identification papers for the German Omega with his wedding ring, engagement ring and a medallion placed on top. Like the Omega had symbolically abandoned his identity as Sebastian Huovinen.

Knowing that Heikki Huovinen was strangled by bare hands, the investigative officers came to the conclusion someone must’ve challenged the Finnish Alpha for the Right to Mate and showed off his strength in a direct physical fight with the result of Mr. Huovinen dying and the German Omega, turning back into Mr. Vettel the second his Mate was dead, was the other Alpha’s conquest. And for the survival of his unborn baby, Mr. Vettel probably offered himself as a Mate to the challenging Alpha.

* * *

Sebastian touched his new bond bite with his left hand while caressing his ever-expanding pregnant belly with his right hand. He just knew he was carrying multiples.

Currently, he listened to the calming sound of the waterfall as he laid in the nest Mark had built for him. It was a nice place and very hidden in the deep parts of the Black Forest. No one would search for them here.

Until Nazi-Germany was gone, they’d stay here and raise their children. Their first litter and any other baby they might conceive in the future.

With Mark as his new Mate, the German was very certain he’d never have to starve even while living basically in the wild and without the protection of a warm house. He was soon going to bear his children; he could feel his body reaching a limit.

“Are you comfortable?” Mark asked.

“Yes.” Seb replied. “I love you.”

The Aussie leaned forward to kiss his Mate. “I love you too.”


End file.
